Falling Harder
by Wapwap
Summary: Sequel to Falling Hard. Nosedive is head over heels for Mallory, Mallory is unsure, and Wildwing is worried. Love Triangle at the Pond. ND/M/WW
1. Chapter 1

Falling Harder

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Wildwing was in his room bench pressing weights when a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Duke walked in looking relaxed. "Hey Wildwing you gotta minute."

"Sure." He finished his last bench press and sat up. Taking a swig of water from his water bottle. "What's up?"

"Have you noticed the change in Nosedive's behaviors towards Mallory ever since the plane incident two months ago."

Wildwing shifted uncomfortably on the bench and looked to the ground for a moment. Yeah he had noticed, how could he not. Mallory's attitude towards Nosedive had changed recently as well, which is what he was more concerned about.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it's just that he seems quite taken with her." Duke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I noticed."

" **You've** been quite taken with her."

"...Yeah."

"Not that I blame either of you but I'm worried about what this could possibly mean for the team."

Wildwing again nodded. This had been something that he had been pondering himself. They needed to keep clear heads in battle and on the ice. Both were things that they did often but what concerned him the most was if Mallory was becoming attracted to his brother, then how was he going to deal with that. If it had been the opposite and Mallory was attracted to him, how would Nosedive deal with that. One way or another it seemed like someone was going to walk away brokenhearted. But one thing was clear, both he and Nosedive wanted to be with Mallory. Question was did she want to be with one of them?

…..

Nosedive was sitting out on the roof of the pond contemplating a certain red head, something that he had found himself doing a lot more recently. Ever since she saved his life and almost killed herself doing it, he couldn't bring himself to act the same with her. The pranks stopped, he offered to go with her to the mall if no one else wanted to go, he even went to a couple of girly movies with her... and he liked them.

He was head over heels for Mallory but he couldn't tell her and it was clear that she didn't see him that way. There were times when she was the most fun duck to be around but then other times she was so stoic that he couldn't tell what was going on in her head. A week ago Mallory started being more stoic but only towards him and now he got the feeling that she was avoiding him. He didn't get it and he didn't like it.

Nosedive sighed as he stared at the moon. It reminded him of her... cold, beautiful, and unreachable. Something that could only be looked at but not claimed. A beauty meant to be admired from afar. Without realizing it he reached out both of his hands, moving them over the moon, he pretended to be capturing it in his palms, closing them over it like he was delicately holding a firefly. Bringing his hands to his face that cradled his captured moon, he leaned in and kissed his knuckles, then pushed his hands out and released the moon back to the sky. Imagining for a moment that it was his.

Laying back so that his head was cradled by his hands he continued to stare up at the sky until he saw cloud cover start to move in quickly, obstructing part of the moon from view. Glaring at the clouds he got up and made his way back into the pond but not before looking at the moon one last time before it completely disappeared from view. "Even your hiding from me." He mumbled as he closed the door to the roof behind him.

…..

Mallory hit the punching bag with a hard left hook. She was frustrated. "Well I have ever right to be." She muttered to herself. As images of Nosedive falling out of the plane flashed before her head. "Why can't I stop thinking about it!" She spun and kicked the bag hard. "I saved him! There is no reason to think about it anymore!"

A picture of his face after she awoke in the infirmary flashed in her mind. She woke up to him holding her hand and staring down at her with warm eyes. Now she had seen Nosedive give her a lot of looks in the past but this was new. Not thinking much of it she brushed it off as thankfulness and he was grateful to her for saving him but then he started acting differently towards her. He didn't play jokes on her like putting worms in her boots. She keep looking and started getting paranoid about it until she confront him and asked him to just get it over with. He laughed!

 _Flashback:_

 _Once Nosedive finished laughing, he leaned against the sink then corrected her. "Mal that's kind of immature don't you think?"_

 _Mallory's and the rest of the duck's jaws dropped._

" _Wait.. what? Is this apart of your plan? Get me comfortable and then attack when I'm not expecting it? Cause if it is.."_

" _Relax Mal. I promise I'm not going to do that... Oh that movie you kept talking about just came out the other day. Want to go?" Nosedive asked as if it had been the most causal thing on the planet._

" _Uh... the giant killer robot movie? That's not out yet."_

" _No the love story. You know where the girl loses her memory and the guy is trying to help her get it back."_

 _Mallory wanted to fall over. Duke choked on his coffee, Tanya froze mid bit into her pancakes, Wildwing just stared in confusion, and Grin smiled a knowing smile._

" _Oh uh... but I thought you hated chick flicks?" Mallory looked on not sure if she was talking to the real Nosedive._

" _I'm curious."_

" _... Are you the Chameleon?"_

 _Nosedive looked surprised by this. Duke nodded his head and started poking Wildwing to scan Nosedive with his mask... and he did. "Yeah that's Dive." He said sounding very serious._

 _Nosedive gave a winning smile that she actually found charming. "Wow what am I thinking!"She mentally scolded herself._

" _That's right girly girl! So you wanna go?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Mallory couldn't help but notice the strong muscle in his arms. They weren't as big as Wildwing's but they were strong. Mallory found herself nodding and agreeing to go before she could process what she was doing._

" _Coolella! Anybody else?" Everyone else shook their heads no expect for Wildwing who just kept staring in awe at his kid brother who didn't seem like a kid anymore. "Okay I guess it's just you and me Mal."_

 _End Flashback:_

They started to spend more time together and she found that she really enjoyed his company. Sure he was a little goofy sometimes but he was fun and smart. She should have expected as much with being related to Wildwing but still she was shocked by him. He was even charming at times.

When he was thrown out of the plane she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. She was so afraid for him and without thought she jumped out after him, she couldn't let him die. In that moment up there she was prepared to give her life for him. Sighing Mallory leaned against the punching bag and took deep breaths.

She had nightmares about him falling out and her not getting there in time. Every time she woke up sweating and on the verge of tears. To her embarrassment she woke up screaming 'no' and reaching for him. Tanya had come running into her room in a bathrobe with her glasses sideways on her face. That was fun trying to explain that one.

"You okay?" Mallory jumped hearing Tanya's voice and turned to her quickly.

"Oh yeah."

"You thinking about what happened again wi-with the plane?" Mallory just nodded to Tanya. She had told Tanya of her nightmares. They had gotten more frequent as of late. Mallory thought that it was because of her spending more time with Nosedive so she was avoiding him for the time being. She kind of felt bad but these nightmares needed to stop.

"You know it's normal when experiencing someone you care about falling out of a, ya know, plane like that to have nightmares about, well, not being able to save them." Tanya's nasally voice echoed through the gym.

"Yeah you've told me." Mallory took off her gloves and grabbed her water off the floor, taking a couple of swigs. Wondering how long Tanya was standing there for but not asking, clearly it was long enough.

"Well you, ya know, looked kinda upset when I walked in."

"I wasn't upset. Just frustrated. Anyway I got it out so I'm done."

"Why are you avoiding Nosedive?"

Mallory froze mid step. "Is it that obvious?"

"It is to me... and him. Your kind of hurting his feelings Mal."

"I'm not trying to. I just need to sort my head out that's all. Besides he never used to hang out with me that much before and he was perfectly fine then." Mallory huffed.

"Yeah but that was before." Tanya paused for a moment wondering if she should continue but she decided that this needed to come out. "Ya know Nosedive had a crush on you before right."

"It explains why he pranked me the most."

"Ya well those affections have kind of changed."

Mallory just stared at the floor and finally looked up at Tanya. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Please Tanya I can't deal with this right now."

"You've avoided dealing with this for the past two weeks."

"Well I'm going to continue to until I'm ready." Mallory huffed again, crossing her arms, feeling uncomfortable.

"At some point he is going to confront you about it and he is not the only one." Tanya gave Mallory a hard look which Mallory turned away from.

She had been avoiding this one too... Wildwing. _"Why do those two have to have the same taste in women... oh right their brothers."_ She thought sarcastically to herself. "Yeah I know Tanya." _"What I'm I going to do?"_

…..

AN: More to come. Please review. It inspires me to write more when I get reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

The mission was simple. Go in, get the crystal's and leave. Should be simple enough.

"We can't let these fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what Dragaunus would do with this stuff." Tanya said from her seat in the Aerowing.

"Let's just get this over with." Duke said grumpily. Tanya looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just have a bad feelin' is all." He felt the need to defend his attitude a little. Wildwing ignored the two in favor of keeping his eyes on the flight path in front of him.

Mallory was off to the left of him typing away at a keyboard. "Targeted landing zone dead ahead." She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. Checking his reaction to her information. He didn't react besides start bring the plan down. Nosedive sat next to him, checking the ground for possible danger. Ever since the plane incident he had been more serious about missions. He acted more like his brother but still kept his witty humor.

The Aerowing landed heavily in the field, powering down it's engines Wildwing was the first one out of the plane. Scanning the area with the mask he didn't find anything out of place. "Let's move team." He waved them forward, giving them the go ahead to start moving. Mallory kept her puck-blaster and puck-canon on her back for more serious fights. Walking forward she found Nosedive next to her watching her back. He seemed to stick close to her on missions now. Not that she minded but she wanted him to be more concerned about himself then her. She knew how to take care of herself.

Looking to the front of the group, she found Wildwing watching them over his shoulder. She looked away feeling ashamed for some reason. Glancing back at him, she found that he was facing the front again. His shoulders were stiff and he held himself a little more tensely. She glanced around wondering if anyone else had noticed and found everyone was focused on their environment except for Duke, who was watching Mallory and Nosedive with questioning eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and faced forward. Indicating that now wasn't the time which was true.

Pulling her mind out back to the mission she focused on her surroundings. Wildwing suddenly stopped the group, everyone looked to him in question wondering why he was stopping so close to cliffs. He scanned the area with the mask. It was only then that Mallory realized that it was too quiet. You could have heard a pin drop, where as before the birds were chirping and flapping their wings. Something was wrong. When animals went quiet that usually meant that a predator was in the area and was about to attack. Going quiet was a way of hiding from said predator and usually if you were the last to realize this then that at meant you were the one being hunted.

Mallory brought her puck-blaster up, ready to fire on anything that wasn't friendly. All the other ducks were ready, hands on their weapons. Mallory looked over at Wildwing, who was still scanning. He stopped looking around and seemed to focus in on something. He started crouching, looking like he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Mallory was tense, her shoulders started aching in anticipation of a fight. All of her muscles were taught, ready to run, jumped, and dodge if necessary. No one said a word.

The silence of the tense moment was broken by the sound of missile fire. The high pitched sound sang threw the air and Wildwing yelled out for everyone to get back. Everyone dodged away from where the missile would be landing. Mallory and Nosedive ran in one direction while the other ducks ran in the other. Just as they cleared the area the missile landed and blew away the current path they had been taking.

The sound of another missile being fired was heard in the distance. Mallory and Nosedive just kept running. Not wanting to be caught in it's line of fire. Looking over she saw the other ducks were doing the same. Wildwing turned to see Mallory and Nosedive running opposite of them. "Get to the Aerowing!" He called out. Mallory nodded and they both started making their way to the plane only for the next missile to drop twenty feet from them, far from the other ducks.

Wildwing's eyes went large at seeing the missile practically land right next to Mallory and his brother. "NOOOO!"

Thinking fast Mallory used to ice shield in her com unit and grabbed Nosedive, shielding herself and the younger duck from the blast. It threw them off their feet and over the side of the cliff. Her ice shield took the brunt of the blast, thankfully they would not suffer from burns or shrapnel but this wasn't going to save them from their fall. She could hear the others calling their names as they disappeared from view. Mallory looked down at the quickly approaching river. There was no time to use the grapple hooks, if they did they would die from smashing into the gagged rocks on the sides of the cliffs.

"Brace for impact in water!" She yelled to Nosedive. Who grabbed onto her hand tightly so that when they hit the water they wouldn't be separated.

"Let's hope it isn't shallow!" Nosedive yelled. At the approaching white water, it's currents moving dangerously fast. They hit feet first, sinking into it's cold depths Mallory and Nosedive got a good lung full of air before completely going under. The water was fairly deep but they still scraped the bottom with their backs. Nosedive hit his head on a rock at the bottom. Not head enough to knock him out but enough that it hurt and his head started bleeding.

Mallory kept a strong hold of his hand. Pulling him up with her to try and get to the surface. He kicked his feet, still holding onto her hand. They finally broke the surface to take a big breath of air. It was hard to stay up though, the water was white rapids and they could both barely stay above it. It's strong current pulled them under and Mallory looked down stream to see that the water's shiny, clear surface bending around and edge and turning white as it fell. They were headed straight for a waterfall! She looked back at Nosedive who was trying to grab onto anything to keep them from going over. Kicking hard to the surface, Mallory was able to get one last breath before she felt the water drop out from under her. The tingly feeling of her stomach going into her throat took her breath away as gravity pulled them down. Unable to keep a hold of his hand she slipped from Nosedive's grasp as they both tumbled over the giant fall.

She had no visual of Nosedive and the fall felt too long. This was bad. Water battered her and chocked her as she fell, not giving her a moment to get some much needed air. Suddenly the pain of hitting the surface of the water made it's self known and she sank into colder and deeper water. The sound of the falls was almost defending, making her ears throb. The sting on her skin and ached in her bone from hitting the water from so high was enough to make her think she fell from sixty feet. The currents dragged her along the bottom pulling and pushing her back and forth. Everything was so confusing she couldn't tell up from down until the currents slowed to a stop and Mallory was able to get her bearings. She swam up to the surface and gasped for air. Her breath coming out in big misty puffs of air.

"Nosedive." She called out. Not seeing him she went under the surface, looking around herself she couldn't find Nosedive anywhere. Kicking up to the surface, she coughed and gasped for air when she broke it. The water had finally calmed but there was no sign of Nosedive anywhere. "Nosedive!" She coughed more water out of her lungs. Her voice a little weak from it as she yelled for him again. "Nosedive!" Her voice rose as a panic started to take over her. What if he was still underwater?! He hit his head from the first fall, he could be drowning!

"NOSEDIVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Though exhausted she dove back into the freezing water searching the bottom for her teammate. The cold bit at her skin but she refused to give up. Coming back up for air she scanned her surroundings again. Not finding him anywhere she went back under, moving along the bottom of the lake back tracking it up towards were the waterfall was. Coming up for air again Mallory gasped. The water was darker here. Making it hard for her to see. Diving under again Mallory search all around the bottom of the small lake but couldn't find him. Coming back up for air Mallory slowly made her way to the shore, shaking violently.

Her feathers had done nothing to protect her from the cold water, she needed to dry out fast or hypothermia was sure to set in. She could see her breath in the cold air as she panted in her efforts to get to shore. Once on shore she collapsed, her body aching everywhere. She could barely feel her fingers, which were turning blue. She had made a fatal mistake of staying in the water for too long.

"Nosedive please be safe." She said as she shakily got to her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep some heat, she walked along the river looking for any signs of Nosedive. If he was underwater still then he would have drown by now. She searched for half an hour. If she didn't find heat soon then there was a possibility that she would get hypothermia and die.

Tears started blurring her vision at the thought that Nosedive was dead but she pushed them back. Stumbling down the river's edge she continued to search for the young duck. "I'll drop dead trying to find him." She mumbled to herself as she continued onward.

An hour later found Mallory still searching for him. She feared the worst for her teammate. Sneezing, she shivered and moved forward until what looked like white armor caught her eye on the bottom of the river she was walking along. Running into the freezing water she dove under the short distance to find that it was just his chest piece. Grabbing it she resurfaced, pulling the heavy thing with her. It was water logged and heavy for someone who had just been battling white water currents. There was a good chance that he ditched it so that it didn't hinder him. This was a good sign. There was no damage on it indication that he had somehow taken damage during the fall. Pulling it to shore she propped it against a tree and continued her search. "NOSEDIVE!" She called for him along the stream, but didn't hear a responding call.

"Where are the others? Are they okay? What happened back there?" She asked herself as she stumbled onward. Her throat hurt and her body was killing her, she was tired and the cold wasn't feeling very cold anymore. This was bad. The cold water had done it's job and taking a dunk back in it was the icing on the cake. Feeling listless she walked in a daze not ever really searching anymore. Finding a tree she leaned against it and slide to the ground. Staring off at nothingness, wondering if the others were safe. Her eyes started to slip closed when she thought she heard her name in the distance.

Tilting her head she forced her stinging eyes open and looked around. Listening for the sound again. "Maaalllooorry!" It was quiet but it was there. Getting to her numb feet she made her way back up the way she had come from. "Mallory!" It was louder now, it sounded panicked.

Making her way around a bend she finally saw Nosedive standing next to his armor searching the water's edge for her. "MAALLLORY!" The air leaving his beak came out like a great cloud of smoke. Boy that kid had a set of lungs on him. "Nosedive." She called out making him turn to her suddenly. His eyes went large at seeing her. She must have looked bad.

Rushing forward he grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her to him. Several things she noticed about him. One was that he was very warm, almost hot and two he didn't look like he was in that bad of condition. In fact besides the head wound he looked fine. Damn.

"I thought you drown." He said hugging her tightly.

"What happened to you?" She asked hugging him back. Happy that he was okay.

"I lost your hand going over the side of the water fall but when I hit the water it pushed me off to the side and out of the currents path. My armor was too heavy for me so I took it off in the water and swam to the side of the lake up there so I was out of the water quickly. You were dragged under and away from me. I've been trying to find you." He said, pushing his face into her hair. "Mallory your freezing and still wet. We need to get you warmed up." She nodded, unable to use her voice at the moment.

Nosedive leaned down and picked her up bridle style, shocking Mallory. "What are you-"

"Quiet. I found a cave just ahead where I built a fire and hunted some fish. We can warm you up in there and get a better look at you." He moved carefully with her in his arms away from the river and towards the cave. Once inside, she could feel the difference in temperature. It was much warmer in here. Nosedive had made a fire further back in the cave so that that heat was held inside better. It was perfect. There was a small hole in the ceiling where the smoke could escape through and he covered the front of the cave with leaves to help insulate the heat. "Nosedive you did a really good job." She mumbled, trying to praise him for his survival abilities.

"Thanks Mal." He carried her over to a bed of leaves that he had made and laid her down close to the fire. "Mallory your beak is blue." He said staring down at her, clearly worried.

"Hypothermia already set in." She said too tired to do anything. Her throat sounded scratchy.

"Don't talk Mal." He started taking off her clothes.

"Nosedive what are you doing?"

"Your going to die if we don't get you warm again. The fire will help but body heat is what you need." He said undoing her belt. Mallory laid back and nodded, he was right. Taking a deep breath she started undoing her top, once all of her clothes were off Nosedive was respectful and didn't stare at her body. He covered her up with the space blanket that was kept in their pouches in case of emergency. Once Mallory was covered, Nosedive hung her clothes up to dry and with a blush on his cheeks started taking his clothes off.

He was facing away from her so he didn't see Mallory staring at him as he took off his clothes. His shirt came off and Mallory couldn't stop her eyes from tracing his defined muscles on his arms and back. She had seen him many times without his shirt on and knew that on the other side he was pretty ripped but it was only now that she was seeing him as a man and not a kid. By himself he had found shelter, made a fire, found food, and treated his own wounds. Now he was taking care of her! This was a complete 360 from the boy she jumped out of a plane after. He had taken better care of himself then she did herself and she was Puckworld Special Forces! This was her thing! Damn.

Seeing him starting to take off his pants she finally turned away and gave him the privacy that he needed. Feeling him slide in next to her she opened her eyes and rolled to her side so that her could hug her from behind. Nosedive was a little nervous about laying naked and pressed up against the woman he was in love with. What if he couldn't control his reaction?

Taking a deep breath he curled around her hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself however this was apparently something that he didn't need to worry about since she was so cold. Nosedive jumped when he was fully pressed to her, letting out a squeak. Mallory turned her head back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Your colder than I thought you'd be." He stated turning even redder. She didn't get it at first until it occurred to her that he was completely naked. Mallory couldn't suppress the laugh that came out. "Shrivel?" She giggled at him. Nosedive rolled his eyes and just hugged her to him.

"Quiet." He mumbled.

"You've been saying that a lot to me lately... mainly today."

"You should listen girly girl."

"When did you become the adult?" She laughed.

"When I thought you died for a second time." He said sounding solemn.

Hearing his sadness made her heart hurt a little. Not sure if it was because of the hypothermia messing with her judgment or if she was just really happy he was okay, she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her beak, giving it a sweet kiss. "I'm okay. You saved me this time." She said rubbing her thumb over his hand affectionately. Nosedive didn't say anything, he just smiled and hugged her tighter. Breathing in the scent of her hair, they both drifted to sleep.

…..

Nosedive woke up to the fire slowing burning out. Looking up through the hole in the ceiling he found that it was the morning of the next day. _"Bro, where are you?"_

As if reading his mind Mallory spoke up. "Do you think their okay?" He turned to her not realizing that she was awake. He smirked. "Knowing them they are probably fine. They're most likely more worried about us." He ran his hands along her arms and checked her temperature. "Your still a little cold Mal but your beak isn't blue anymore." He smiled down at her.

"Oh that's good. Must have been interesting looki-" She suddenly stopped mid sentence and squinted her eyes.

"Mal? What wrong?" He asked concerned for her. She didn't do anything at first but suddenly sneezed three times in a row. "Oh I don't feel so good."

"Crap. You might have caught a cold." Nosedive huffed. "Close your eyes Mal. I need to find you some food."

She surprised him and grabbed on to his waist. "You can't go out there alone! We were just attacked the other day!" She said sounding a bit like Tanya. Nosedive smirked at her concern. Pushing her down into the bed he calmed her with reassuring words. "Don't worry I'll be fine. This is the Dive your talking about here."

She gave him an unconvinced look but sighed. "The moment you see someone that is wrong you get back here fast. Understand." He nodded. "Okay Nosedive." She turned away so that he could get dressed.

Dressing quickly Nosedive put on his clothes and walked to the cave entrance. "Be safe Mallory." He said looking back at her. She was still turned away from him. "You too." She said sounding stuffy. He nodded and left.

Not even twenty minutes later Nosedive returned with food, more wood for the fire and his armor. She looked at him surprised. "That was fast."

"Yeah well that's what happens when your just born awesome." He laughed making Mallory roll her eyes.

"Oh please."

Adding more wood to the fire, Nosedive set the fish he caught over the fire to cook. Once they were done he gave Mallory her fish which was devoured pretty quickly. He stared at her, only half way through eating his fish. She looked down at it and then back up at him. "What?!... I was starving and I almost died." She looked off to the side at a cave wall.

He just laughed and put his hands up in the sign of peace. Once they had eaten Mallory was feeling much better, she still sounded a little stuffed but not as bad as before. Laying back down she closed her eyes as Nosedive sat next to her. "Have you tried to contact the others?"

Nosedive nodded. "Their not responding but looking at their coms it looks like they left this cold ass island." He looked over at her. Mallory shot up at this. "What?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't leave us behind useless it was something bad Mal." Nosedive said.

"Your right. They wouldn't." She looked at her clothes and armor hanging up and dried out now. "Which means we're on our own for now. We're going to have to figure out what's going on here then if possible complete the mission."

"Mallory you almost died yesterday! Not to mention you almost got very sick. I'm not sure that you going out there is a good idea girlfriend." He stood up and crossed his arms, giving Mallory a very 'I'm not pleased with this idea' look.

"No choice Nosedive. We need to figure out what happened and find whose out there. They could be looking for us as we speak and if they are then just sitting here making smoke signals is asking them to come finish us off. We have to move and now." Mallory stood up with the space blanket wrapped around herself, grabbing her armor she turned to Nosedive to find him already turned away. She smiled at his consideration. Never having realized he was such a gentlemen.

Putting her clothes on quickly she was ready to go, she lost her puck-blaster and her ice shield was destroyed but she still had the puck-canon and puck-gun. Nosedive had both of his guns still so they were well enough equipped for a fight.

Nosedive put out the fire and looked over at Mallory. "I'm ready for some serious payback if you are Mal." He twirled his guns and slipped them into his belt like a pro.

"Let's do this."

…..

Hours later had found Mallory and Nosedive climbing up the cliff of the water fall that they had fallen over.

"Man that thing was bigger then I thought!" Nosedive said looking down at where he had landed in the water. Thinking about how Mallory had been sucked under by the current sent shivers down his spine. Shaking it off he continued to climb upward until he made it to the top. Mallory held her hand out for him to help him over the side. He gladly took it and once he was up and over they both took in there surroundings. "Oh fuck." Said Mallory.

"What's wrong?" He followed Mallory's line of sight and understood. "Oh right. We fell from all the way up there too. Oh joy." He looked at the cliff eighty feet up. "How did we survived that?"

"Not quiet sure." She said with no emotion, seeming much colder then she was the night before. Nosedive chose not to say anything, she went right back to being unreachable for him. "Well we can't climb that. We're going to have to find a way up and around." She said stoically.

"That could take days!" Nosedive looked around, seeing that the cliff seemed to go on for miles.

"Yep."

…..

"This island officially sucks man!" Nosedive growled in frustration.

"No kidding." Mallory answered back grumpily. They weren't having any success of getting around the cliffs and it was getting darker and colder. They would need to find shelter soon. Moving into the forest they found at large hallowed out tree. Checking it to see if it was safe, Mallory shined her tactical light on her puck-canon inside, looking up into the tree. It was safe, giving the okay to Nosedive, who grabbed leaves and like before, started covering the entrance to help keep heat in.

Mallory grabbed leaves for their bed and placed them down. Looked around herself in the large tree she was amazed at how big it truly was. You could have fit a small car in it. Nosedive finished setting up the leaves and came in to join Mallroy. "All done." He smiled dusting off his hands. Pulling out the space blanket he laid it over the both of them.

"Mal those missiles that were fired at us weren't like any that I've seen before."

"Yeah me neither. Definitely not Dragaunus." Curling up to the side for warmth she focused on trying to sleep. After kissing his hand Mallory realized it was a mistake that she made when she was not feeling well. She would just ignore that it happened.

Nosedive noticed her distance and stoic face throughout the day. He was hoping that when she kissed his hand that it meant something to her but now he was seeing that it didn't. She was just offering him a moment of comfort. She didn't feel anything for him, not like he felt for her.

" _It was too good to be true."_ He thought drifting to sleep.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

It was mid afternoon and both ducks had finally found a way up the cliff that was a steady incline. It would take time but it was safe. The trek was slow and tiring and there was a lot of mud. So both ducks found themselves slipping and sinking into knee deep mud most of the way up, making the trip horrible. Then it started to rain.

"And fuck you too!" Nosedive yelled up at the sky as thunder sounded out in the distance turning the rain into a downpour. "Mal we have to find cover! We'll get sick if we stay out in this!" He narrowed his eyes at the sky as if it had done him a great wrong.

She nodded to him, both were already soaked. "Over there!" Mallory pointed to a large rocky over hang. It looked very stable so they didn't have to worry about being flatten. Once under the rock both huddled close together, wanting to get warmth back while hiding from the rain and the wind.

Nosedive glanced at Mallory every so often, she stared out at their surroundings seemingly not aware of the turmoil her teammate was in over her. Sighing to himself he tried to think about anything but his growing feelings towards the red head next to him. _"And I thought that they couldn't get any stronger, boy was I wrong."_ The storm finally passed and they were on their way again.

…..

Hours later the sun was going down and they had found a cave not far from a natural hot springs with a small waterfall in it that could act like a shower. "I call dibs!" Said Mallory.

Nosedive growled at her, grumpy that she had called it first. "Fine. I'll grab food." He went off seemingly grouchy. "Females." He growled to himself while looking for food. He found a rabbit and was able to catch it and kill it quickly. He skinned and gutted it away from where they would be sleeping and washed off the blood in a nearby river. After he cleaned off his utility knife, he made his way back only he didn't realize he had taken the wrong path. When the trail started going up he looked around himself. "Oh crap."

Then he heard what he thought was that small waterfall. Walking towards the sound he finally found it again. Happy he wasn't lost he merrily walked to it only to freeze mid step. His eyes went large at the sight before him. There was Mallory completely naked and standing under the waterfall, washing her hair. Her left side was to him but still it gave him a great view of her shapely and lean body. Her head was back letting the water run down her face and down her body. She ran her hands threw her hair and pushed it back out of her face, then ran them down her front to wipe any remaining mud off of herself.

Nosedive swallowed his drool and couldn't stop himself as his eyes wondered down her elegant neck to her large perky breasts. The water running over her and making her body look shiny in the moonlight.

She started turning towards him, her eyes still closed and Nosedive took this as the sign to get moving before she saw him. He left as quickly and quietly as possible. Leaving a completely unaware Mallory to finish her bath without him ogling her.

When she came back into camp, she was refreshed and clean. Smiling she made her way to the fire and sat down next to a nervous Nosedive. "Your turn." She played with her hair, combing her fingers through it and pushing it back out of her face. With her arms above her head and her sitting on her knees she looked like she was modeling for a swimsuit add. Turning away quickly before she caught him staring, he got up and walked to where the bathing area was. "Rabbits almost done." He called out as he walked away. Mallory didn't pay his oddly tense reaction much mind since she was too happy that she had taken a bath.

Mallory was feeling very relaxed and calm as she waited for the meat to finish cooking but Nosedive on the other hand was feeling like his mind was going to too may different directions. The image of the beautiful red head under the waterfall was forever imprinted in his mind now. "Oh man! It would have been easier if I never saw that. Talk about blowing your mind!" He ran his hand through his long muddy hair.

Once he was at the waters edge he took his clothes off washed them and got in. Washing the mud and grim from himself as quickly as possible, he tested his head wound and found it was healing nicely. "Well at least that's going my way." He groaned, very frustrated. "Why is she so unreachable for me?" He asked himself looking up at the moon in the sky. "Why can't she just love me like I love her?" He stared at it sadly.

Meanwhile back at camp Mallory's mind kept wandering to Nosedive. He was surprising her with how well he was doing out here with her. He could have easily been in the PSF. She was impressed with his maturity in dealing with everything that has happened so far. Especially when they were laying together naked in order to save her from hypothermia. Most males that she knew would have had a hard time controlling themselves and Nosedive had an intense crush on her. Though Tanya seemed to think it was more then that, none the less he did well. She smiled thinking about the young duck having a crush on her. It wasn't so bad, not like he wasn't attractive or anything. In a way it was a complement but at the same time she wasn't surprised. Most males tended to find her attractive anyway. Back on Puckworld she had plenty of boyfriends and the fact that she lived on her own because she ran away from her father was a bonus to them since they could try and get her alone without fear of the parents walking in on them. Ha! Most of them were sorely disappointed when she kicked them out on their asses, she wasn't a hussy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nosedive came back into camp.

He walked back shirtless, placing his armor down he got the excess water out of his shirt by twisting it and then hanging it close to the fire. The fire light danced over his handsome face and well define stomach muscles. Without her consent her eyes traveled over them down to the V shaped pelvic muscle that was strongly pronounced on him. It was very attractive.

He turned back to her but she quickly looked to the fire as to not seem like she was staring. He looked at her staring at the fire and wondered what she was thinking. _"Wonder what kind of man you'd have to be to attract someone like her? Probably perfect and stoic like she is."_ He thought bitterly.

Neither said much for the rest of the night as they put out the fire and slept against the trees for the rest of the night, baring the cold.

…..

Nosedive awoke to find himself alone. Sitting up quickly he looked around for Mallory, wondering where she was. "Mal?" He got up and rubbed his arms. He was cold from last night and it only seemed to be getting colder at night. "Mal?"

She suddenly appeared out of the bushes to his right. "We need to move, now!" She whispered. Nosedive didn't argue. He grabbed his gear and they both ran quickly into the forest. Climbing up a tree quickly, she leaned down and helped Nosedive up. Taking her hand he was able to get to a branch next to her. Both stood and watched and a bald man with a black beard and one mechanical red eye come walking through the forest with a large gun in hand. He was dressed in a safari getup with three mechanical wolves following him.

Nosedive recognized this guy from Wildwing's descriptions, he was Baron Von Liechtenstomp. The nut that tried to kill his brother, Duke and Tanya. Mallory recognized him too, they were in a worse situation then she had originally thought. This guys knew they were here and was hunting them. It was a good thing they put their fire out last night or he would have found them.

She had woken up early, feeling like something was wrong. Glancing over at Nosedive she saw he was still asleep. So she went to check the surrounding area knowing that he would be okay for a second. In her exploration she found the Baron armed to the teeth and talking to Dragaunus. The others had to run from the island because Duke was hurt badly but now they couldn't land back on the island thanks to the Baron's defense systems. If they tried to land they would be shot out of the sky. They couldn't get to them, that's what was going on. Mallory then quickly made her way back to Nosedive and here they were. Hiding in a tree.

She was so focused on the ground and the Baron walking by that she didn't notice the large snake slowly wrapping its head around her left hand that was holding the branch above her. She turned her head slightly to see the large boa constrictor slowly slithering down her arm. Holding very still she tried not to provoke the snake. Nosedive could only watch nervously as the snake moved it's head toward her neck, go around it and gently slither around her waist then down her right leg until it made it's way down the trunk of the tree to the ground. The Baron had already passed with his wolves while the snake was making it's way down to the ground. Both ducks breathed out a sighed of relief.

Climbing out of the tree they went in the opposite direction as the Baron. While running Mallory updated Nosedive on the others situation and theirs. He took it all well. "So that means we're going to have to shut down his defense system if we ever want to get out of here." Nosedive had his guns out just in case.

"Yep."

"So let's follow this Baron back to his hideout."

"It could be dangerous Nosedive. We don't know what kind of security defenses he might have around his base of operations."

"Yeah but we've got no choice Mal." She sighed, he was right.

"Alright. We'll plant a tracking device on his jeep back there and wait to see where he goes."

…..

Mallory planted the device while Nosedive kept watch. Once done they sat back and waiting for the vehicle to start moving. Two hours later it finally started moving. "Oh finally!" Nosedive said.

"Shh!" Mallory hushed him as she watched her watch to see where the vehicle would stop. It finally stopped towards the right side of the island. Maybe five hours from their current location. However it would be five hours if it was just flat terrain but theirs was mountainous, so it would be more like a day. She sighed, marking the spot in her com.

"Alright. Mind as well make camp." She closed her watch. The loud sound of a laser being fired from a above went off just barely missing Nosedive's head. They both jumped back and looked in the direction it had come from. A medium sized metal bird was flying above them circling their current location.

"We gotta move Mal!" Nosedive grabbed Mallory's hand and made a run for it. She yanked her hand back from his and grabbed her puck-canon on her back. Taking aim while running she attempted to shot the bird from the sky but kept missing. Stopping for a moment she took careful aim and planned where the bird would go next and aimed for that. Taking the shot, she laughed to find her aim was true and the bird was blown to pieces.

"Damn I'm good." She smirked to herself. Nosedive was ahead of her giving her a thumbs up for hitting the bird when his eyes went large. He pulled his gun out fast and shot at something over her shoulder. Mallory dodged out of the way just in time to see a headless metal wolf land where she had been standing. She nodded her thanks to him, jogging up to him they both made their way away from the area.

They found themselves by a river large river. It was fairly deep and the water was barely moving but it was still going to be cold. Nosedive looked around for a crossing and found none. Mallory didn't see a way cross either. "We're going to have to swim it Nosedive." Mallory searched the water, finding nothing in it to worry about.

"Oh man." He groaned and jumped in making his way across with Mallory close behind. They were almost to the other side when some started to make its way quickly down the river toward them. Looking at it Mallory was confused by it until she saw a metal fin come above water. "It's a shark!" Mallory yelled. Nosedive looked down the stream to see it coming at them fast. "WOW! What's a shark doing here!" They swam as fast as possible, Nosedive was up on the shore first. He lend down and grabbed Mallory's hand pulled her out just in time to avoid being bitten in half but the large mechanical monster.

"It was metal?" Nosedive said helping Mallory to her feet.

"Yeah. I think I figured out what this place is. It's a hunting sanctuary for him. It would explain the mix of animals that we've seen here. Boa constrictors are only in warmer climates. This guy imports different animals to this island so he can hunt them."

"That's sick!" Nosedive cringed.

"Yeah but now he's only hunting us. Those mechanical animals were all sent by him to kill us. Sick bastard thinks it's a game." She growled. "Come on we need to find shelter from the cold." She said, running out of the clearing. Nosedive nodded and turned to the shark still swimming in the lake, circling where they had last been. Pulling out his gun he took aim and shot it right in between the eyes on it's metal head, making the rest of it explode. "That was for going after Mallory." He mumbled, running after the red head, not realizing that she had heard him. _"Is Tanya right? Is Nosedive's in love with me."_ She thought as she watch the handsome young drake run after her.

…..

Once away from the river they came to a clearing. A very big one. It had to be three miles to the forest on the other side. The only thing they would be able to hide in was tall grass, which could be hiding other predators or robots as well. "Shit." Mallory cursed their luck. This Baron could be hiding in waiting for them to peak their heads out and BOOM! No more Mallory and Nosedive. It was too open, there was too many variables.

"It looks too dangerous Mal. We might have to find another way." Nosedive whispered while searching the area for something that could help them get around the lake. Agreeing with him Mallory was about to open her mouth when the ground started trembling beneath their feet. "What the?" Nosedive yelped with his eyes large.

Looking back the way they came from Mallory turned to see a stamped of water buffalo headed right toward them. "What are those doing here! I thought they were only in Africa!" Mallory and Nosedive were about to jump into the trees when they saw them being knocked down by giant metal elephants. "OH MAN! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!" Nosedive yelled.

"Get in the trees! When the buffalo approach we need to jump on them and ride them across the field. It's our only chance!" They both jumped up and grabbed a branch waiting for the right moment to drop onto a buffalo.

"I've said once before and I'll say it again! THIS PLACE SUCKS!" Nosedive yelled, watching the elephants getting dangerously close to them, knocking down all of the trees in their path and the one both ducks were in was next.

"Alright on my mark! Three... two... NOW!" Both dropped down and landed on at frightened buffalo however they seemed to be more frightened of the elephant that just snapped the tree the ducks were in in half.

Mallory and Nosedive rode them across the field, about half way there, a buffalo next to Mallory suddenly dropped and feel under the hooves of the stampeding herd. Seeing the buffalo go down Mallory searched her surroundings. Off to the side of the field she saw the shine of a lens in the distance, taking aim.

"NOSEDIVE GET DOWN!" He ducked just in time of avoid a bullet sailing over head.

"WOW!" He yelled grabbing his gun while staying low. Mallory pulled out her puck-canon and fire a long range grenade at the location the Baron was at. It landed close but not close enough to hit him. "Damn. Where too far out of range!" She told Nosedive who grabbed his buffalo and turned it by it's neck deeper into the herd away from the Baron's range. Mallory was about to follow when her buffalo suddenly stumbled forward. She watched in what seemed like slow motion as a bullet went threw it's skull and came out the other side, hitting the buffalo in the neck next to it and causing a large group to trip and fall, getting run over by the back of the herd.

Mallory's buffalo went down face first. Thinking fast she jumped off of it and landed on the back of the one in front of her, barely staying on it as it coarse hair gave nothing to grab on to. Pulling herself up, she steered it towards Nosedive who was on the complete opposite side of where the Baron was shooting from, giving them the cover they desperately needed to get across the field.

Nosedive took careful aim, the Baron couldn't see him now but Nosedive should see the flash of light off of his lens just fine. Honing his skills his took aim a shot. Mallory watched as his puck flew through the air and hit right on target. Destroying the sniper rifle the Baron was using. "NICE SHOT NOSEDIVE!" Mallory cheered.

"No one beats the Dive master general." He twirled his gun and placed it back in his holster. Once they were across the field they jumped off of the buffalo to safety and continued their trek to what they assumed was the Baron's base camp. At least they had avoided him for the time being.

Finding a cave they made camp, ate food and settled in for the night. Noseidve watched Mallory as she cooked the meat. Unaware of her teammate's eyes on her. Once the meat was done they ate quickly and put out the fire. Standing up and stretching Mallory grabbed her guns and started walking off.

"Mal? Where ya going?"

"To find a hot spring. This island seems to have a lot of them and I don't want to bath in cold water." She started walking off again.

"Don't go to far Mal. If your in trouble I need to hear you call for help." Nosedive was a little worried about her going off when the Baron had almost taken their heads off.

She scuffed and walked off. "I can take care of myself." Walking into the forest she didn't looked back at the slightly hurt look on Nosedive's face.

…..

She was right! There was a spring not far from their camp! She checked the area for possible danger and found none. Undressing and climbing into the water, she soothed her sore muscles and aching body. She washed her hair first and then her body. Once done she just sat down and searched the surface of the moon. It's light shining down on her through the thick forest, giving her an ethereal glow as she looked up at the moon. To anyone else passing by they would have thought she was a water nymph.

Since she was taking longer then usual Nosedive grew worried and walked slowly in the direction she had gone. He came across the sight just described and ducked behind a tree. Peaking around it he watched Mallory get out of the water to sit on a rock and soak her feet, running her fingers through her hair to untangle it. Her back was to him but her arms were up over her head again and she arched her back just perfectly to show off her curvaceous form. Her red hair simmered in the moonlight and her peach colored feathers gave off a warm glow, making her look inviting and warm. However, Nosedive knew this is the opposite of what she would really do. Her temper matched her hair, she would be all fire and brimstone if he were to approach her like this. He wondered what it would be like to be the lucky male that she bestowed her attentions upon. Walking slowly back to the camp Nosedive didn't realize that Mallory had seen him there. She watched him leave from the side of her eye.

"Nosedive... Your too young. Please understand that we can't be together." She whispered, knowing that he didn't hear her. As she said this she wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

…..

Three hours of searching and they still hadn't been able to find the base camp. Mallory was getting frustrated and Nosedive was too busy in his own world to be any help today. Maybe she should have scolded him when he watched her bathing last night. Actually why didn't she? Normally she would have.

She wondered what she would have done if he had approached her like she thought he might. An image of him taking off his clothes and walking into the water entered her mind before she could stop the mental image, his well defined muscles shining in the moonlight as he came closer. Reaching his hand out to touch her. _"WOW wow! Knock it off Mallory! What are you thinking! Nosedive and you! Get real!"_ She shook her head, scolding herself mentally.

"You okay Mal?"

"Yeah fine... You see anything yet?" She asked trying to sound as stoic as possible and not shaken like she really was. Nosedive reached for her and touched her arm, taking Mallory by surprise but what surprised her more was her reaction to his touch. She felt warm and feverish and had to resist the urge to turn around and press herself into him. Shaking her head again she pushed his hand off. "I'm fine. Really." She didn't sound convincing even to herself. Nosedive just shrugged and walked on.

"I haven't seen anything yet." He grumbled, in a particularly bad mode today. Mallory sighed and continued onward. They were getting pretty high up now. Close to where they were when they landed. Looking around Mallory saw the snowy mountain tops were a lot closer now. The air was colder, even her feathers couldn't hold out the frigged air.

The trees were starting to become more spars as they walked, meaning they would be leaving the forest soon and be out in the open. Coming to the end of the tree line they found another river not far from them only this one was covered by ice.

"Think we could skate across it?" Nosedive checked his surroundings for the Baron or any telltale signs that they were being watched.

"Maybe but I would take it slow. No skates since it puts too much pressure in one spot. Having your weight more evenly distributed will be safer. They both made their way to the river of ice, seemingly completely frozen over, no life in it. Mallory went first since she was smaller.

"Be careful Mal." Nosedive held his hands out as if to snatch her back if the ice gave way. She tested it slowly walking out onto it with gently steps, then slowly putting weight down on her foot to see if it would give way. It was pretty solid. "Looks good so far."

She slowly made her way out onto it. "Nosedive don't watch me, watch our surroundings." She said knowing that he was staring at her. Nosedive did as she said but kept glancing back at her. Once she was halfway across the river she found that it was pretty solid. "Seems safe enough. Come on over." He didn't wait as he walked out slowly to join her. Mallory continued to test the ice in front of her. Trying to cross over to the other side.

"Almost there." She called back. Looking up ahead of her, movement in the forest caught her eye. "Hold! Something is waiting for us in the forest ahead." They both took aim, searching the tree line for danger. They saw it this time, something big and dark was walking just beyond the trees. It's red eyes watched them as it came into view. A large mechanical bear stepped out, it's heavy paws crunching trees and snow under them.

"That thing will break the ice if it gets on Mal!"

"I know! Start backing up!" She called over her shoulder, refusing to take her eyes or her aim off of the robot. It growled at them, it's metal teeth shining in the sunlight that reflected off the snow.

It suddenly charged, running out on the ice without thought. The ice cracked and groaned under it, announcing it's inability to hold the heavy bear up. The bear ignored it and continued to charge, Mallory shoot at it but her pucks didn't do anything to stop it. Nosedive's just bounced off and hit the ice. "RUN!" They pulled out their skates and made a break for the other side.

Seeing this the bear roared, it's computer mind calculating. Lifting the top of it's heavy body it smashed it's front paws down on the ice breaking it just right so that Mallory and Nosedive were thrown off their feet and tossed to the ground by the broken ice. The bear zeroed in on Nosedive and charged. Seeing this Mallory knew Nosedive wouldn't get away in time. She grabbed her gun and fired on the metal beast. "Over here ugly! Come on you bitch!" Seeing her as the more dangerous opponent now it changed course coming directly at her.

"Mal!" Nosedive yelled seeing that she was now the target. He reached for his guns only to find them missing. "Where?" Looking around he found them 20 feet away from him towards the middle of the river, in an area that looked thin. "Shit!" He growled. Getting to his feet and moving as fast as possible to get them.

Mallory kept firing on the bear but suddenly it was in front of her. Using her gun she blocked the first swipe of it's large paw. The impact shattered her gun and sent her skidding across the breaking ice, pieces of her weapon landed around her. She looked up to see the Nosedive had gotten to his weapons and was charging at the bear.

"Leave her alone you mechanical meat head!" Shooting at the bears back as it approached the downed Mallory. At first it didn't respond but finally it turned it large head, it's red eyes focusing on the blond duck. Turn it got on it's hind legs and roared at Nosedive. Dropping down it charged it's opponent.

Seeing that the bear wasn't hurt by their pucks Nosedive came up with another plan. He aimed at the ice far in front of the bear. Shooting through it he weakened it and backed up. As expected the bear ran right into it and sank in. Grabbing onto the ice with it front paws it roared as it tried to lift it's heavy body back up but the ice was too damaged. It finally sunk down into the watery depths of the deep river, it's red eyes fading as it slipped into the darkness surrounding it.

Mallory walked over slowly. "Nice job Nosedive." She smiled at her teammate. He impressed her more and more everyday.

"See what happens when you pay attention in class!" He crossed his arms looking proud of himself. Mallory laughed.

Nosedive smiled charmingly at her but his eyes suddenly went wide and he shoved Mallory down to the ice. The sound of a high powered gun went off and his body was knocked backwards. His chest piece shattered on the right side below his shoulder from a laser. The smell of blood and burnt feathers hit her nose and Mallory watched in horror as he fell backwards between some broken ice.

"NOSEDIVE!" Looking where the laser came from Mallory saw the Baron coming, his gun aimed at her. She dodged and barely avoided getting hit.

"You stinking ducks! You destroyed by beautiful bear!"

"Fuck you and your bear! I kill you!" She grabbed her puck-gun and set it to lethal. Shooting at the Baron as she ran for cover. He dodged and fired back at her. Trying to get a hit off but was being backed into a corner by the enraged female. "NOT SO EASY WHEN WE CAN FIGHT BACK IS IT ASS HOLE!" She was relentless.

"Icarus Jr I need your help. SCHNELL!" Mallory was gaining on his position ready to put a bullet in his head. Rushing forward she made her move, blood pumping through her veins and rushing in her ears. Eyes zeroed in on her target, gun in one hand and knife in the other. The Baron saw her charge too late. He raised his rifle to take aim, only for Mallory to kick it out of his hand. Sending it skidding across the ice into the frozen water. Taking her knife she slash at his face cutting deeply across his cheek. The Baron screamed and held his cheek which was bleeding profusely now.

The barrel of a gun was suddenly in his face. "Any last words." She asked coldly, glaring down at the human that dare attack her team and make a game out of it and now he may have killed Nosedive. The human looked up in horror at the fearsome image she portrayed. Her red hair danced up around her head. The sun was behind her head making her hair seem like it was on fire with her rage but it also cast an eerie shadow over her, making it almost impossible to she her features, just her vibrant green eyes which glowed radiantly down on him, their intent deadly and clear. Her feminine figure was cloaked in showed but beautiful none the less.

In this moment the Baron thought he was looking at a goddess of the hunt. A game he so worshiped, the only thing he worshiped. To kill her... would be the ultimate prize. This creature was born to hunt and to survive. He always painted a picture of his memorable moments in his hunts after they were done, if he got out of this, this moment would be the picture he painted.

Mallory's cold eyes narrowed on him as he stared up at her in wonder. "There are vorse vays to go then at the hands of a voman like you. I love how cold and unfeeling your eyes are. Your just like me." He smirked up at her. Her finger tightened around the trigger but stopped when she heard the sound of a mechanical screech. Looking up she jumped back and barely avoided the sharp claws aimed for her throat.

The Baron saw his chance and made a run for it. Mallory took aim at the back of his head but had to dodge the missiles being fired at her from the hawk. The same missiles that shot at the team back by the Aerowing. "That fucking hawk!" She glared. Somersaulting backwards she dodged the on coming missiles. Changing her pattern of movement to flipping backwards like a gymnast Mallory took aim and shoot the hawk down while mid flip. Landing gracefully on her feet she watched and the bird fell to the ground and exploded. Searching her surroundings she saw that the Baron had gotten away.

Turning to find Nosedive. She found him sitting up on the ice, soaking wet and freezing. He smiled shakily at her. "Damn Mal. Your scary when your pissed."

She stared in disbelief at the young duck who had somehow managed to climb back onto the ice without help with an injured shoulder. Nosedive was tough.

"NOSEDIVE! YOUR OKAY!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, his good arm went around her back and pressed her to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and buried his cold face in her neck. She moved back and checked his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore but not really no. It's just a flesh wound. Nothing the Dive can't handle." He said, shaking.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the cave we were at." She helped him stand and both slowly and carefully made their way off the of ice. "You scared the life out of me." She whispered to him.

He looked over at her, seeing the haunted look on her face. "I'm okay Mal and so are you. That's all that matters." He leaned into her a little harder, giving her a hug which she reciprocated.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Mallory helped Nosedive back to the cave worried about him since he took a bad hit back there for her. Not only that but he had been stuck underwater for too long, he was freezing cold.

She helped him back to the cave they found the night before and went right to work. They couldn't use fire. The Baron was searching endlessly for them now. She would have to use body heat. Grabbing leaves she made a bed and rolled him onto it. Grabbing his damaged armor she removed it and took off his clothes, not caring that she was seeing him naked but more concerned that he was going to get hypothermia.

Taking off her clothes she quickly striped down to nothing and laid on top of him, pulling out the space blanket she covered them both. Rubbing her hands up and down his arms she did everything to make him warm. Poor Nosedive shook violently under her, his body shaking because it was trying desperately to warm itself up.

Mallory was truly worried for her teammate. He wrapped his arms around her to gain more heat by making sure as much skin as possible was touching. "It really sucks here."

She couldn't help but agree with this statement. "Yeah." She smirked. _"But at least your with me Dive. There are so many times that I would have been dead if you weren't here. How can I ever repay you."_

"Mal... If I don't make it out of here-"

"Shut up. You'll be fine." She didn't even want to think about him dying. It wasn't an option.

"I'm serious." Nosedive glared down at her, so Mallory remained quiet. "If I don't make it out of here, th-then take care of by brother."

"Wildwing can take care of himself Nosedive."

"Yeah he can but he's going to be a mess if I die." Nosedive shivered, clinging tightly to Mallory. "He'll want and need your help the most." Mallory's heart went in her throat at the thought of Nosedive dying, just like how she felt with the plane incident.

"I will but your not going to die Nosedive. Stop being so dramatic. I'll make sure you get out of here. I have before, haven't I." He nodded tensely and cuddled Mallory close. Unable to fight it any longer Nosedive started drifting to sleep. Mallory stayed up to watch him and keep his temperature up. If she had to light a fire she would.

…..

Nosedive woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't shaking anymore and was feeling a lot better. They avoided hypothermia. "Maybe I was being dramatic."

"You think." Mallory grumbled.

"Did I wake you?" He looked down at the beautiful female mallard laying on top of him. He had dreams like this only in them the situation was... different. Mallory ran her hands along his sides and chest hurriedly, making sure he still stayed warm. "Your doing a lot better now." She rubbed his arms and neck now, not realizing the effect she was having on him.

Grabbing her hands he stopped her before she excited him more. "Stop Mallory... I'm fine." She seemed confused but consented to his request.

"I just wanted to make sure you were warm." She mumbled, laying back down on his chest, her head resting on his neck and her chest pressed up against his. She could feel his chiseled abs tensing against hers. She finally realized that he was nervous and was trying to get some distance between them. Mallory didn't let him, she pressed her body down on his more to maintain contact. Laying over top of him was making her hot and dizzy.

Nosedive tried to not think about the soft supple curves pressed against him. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, his chest raising and falling heavily and with Mallory pressing down on him, he only seemed to notice everything even more. He started to sweat as he tried to control his reactions. Mallory was staring at him, noticing the sweat gathering on his chest and neck, making his feathers shiny. Her eyes followed his strong panting chest up his neck which was tense, then finally to his handsome face. His eyes were closed in concentration and he focused on his breathing, jaw tensing with every breath.

He was fighting his reactions so hard. She knew what was wrong with him. He was fighting his want of her, she wasn't stupid, nor was she new to this like he was. Gazing up at him she couldn't stop herself from brushing her hand through his bangs. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he stared down at her. "It's okay. It's a normal reaction. Your doing better then most honestly." He narrowed his eyes down at her making Mallory move back a bit unsure of why he was glaring at her.

"You know and yet your doing this? Are you trying to tease me with something that I can't have?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her harshly forward, this wasn't like the Nosedive she knew at all.

"Nosedive calm down. Your not acting like yourself." She said placing her hands on his chest. He grabbed her hands and took them off his chest. "Every time you touch me it drives me mad!" He pulled her arms forward as he sat up with Mallory awkwardly in his lap. She was forced against his chest as he spoke in her ear sounding sadder now. "Every since you saved me from falling it's never been the same. I'm haunted by the images of you dying for me, by the kiss I shouldn't have given you." He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her in a hug. "And now the feel of your body against mine." Mallory blushed. "How can I ever be the same when I'm so in love with you?"

Mallory's eyes went wide at that. "No-Nosedive." She said his name not sure what to say to him and unable to stop the dizzying flush that spread across her cheeks at his declaration.

Closing her eyes Mallory buried her face in his neck, her body reacting of it's own accord to him. She lifted her head to say something to him only for him to press his mouth against hers in a sweet kiss. Not knowing what to do, she was frozen in indecision. She should scold him for what he was doing but a big part of her didn't want to anymore. Closing her eyes she did the complete opposite of her training and press her mouth against his, returning the kiss.

Her hands moved down his chest and to his abs, making him gasp as they settle on his hips. She pressed her hips into his making him moan. She could feel his reaction instantly. "Ma-Mallory."

"Is this what you wanted?" She breathed, sitting up slowly on top of him so that she straddled his hips. Nosedive's hands went to her waist to hold her in place.

"Yes." He gasped, letting his eyes greedily devour her naked body atop of his.

"Then tonight, I'm yours." She said lift her hips over him only to slide down onto him. Nosedive threw his head back and gasped her name. "Mallory."

…..

She woke up the next morning tangled up with her lover. Slowly she removed her limbs from his, got dressed and checked the surrounding area. Grabbing breakfast she brought it back to the cave, where Nosedive was awake and waiting for her.

"Hey Mal." He seemed unsure but happy none the less. Mallory smiled at his slight shyness. "Hey Dive." She said his name breathy and smiled coyly at his instant reaction. "No time for that lover boy. We gotta move. The Baron will come looking for us soon." Mallory gave him his meal of fruit and nuts. He nodded and ate fast. _"I can't believe I was the lucky guy that got to be with her."_ He thought to himself as he ate.

"Mal about last night-" 

"I think it would be best if we kept it to ourselves." Mallory interrupted him.

"What?"

"As in we don't tell anyone about it Dive."

"But... why?"

"Cause the team wouldn't approve and Wildwing would be furious if he found out."

"Come on Mal. He wouldn't be that mad. Maybe a little upset."

"No Dive. He would be angry. Your only 19 and I'm 22. He might see it as taking advantage of you. He might actually get angry enough to kick me off the team." Nosedive nodded, realizing that she might be right. If they were going to tell them it would have to be later. Besides Wildwing had as much of a thing for Mallory as he did. If it had been Wildwing in the situation and not him then he would be pissed. He didn't want to lie to his brother but he didn't want to give Mallory up either. Wait... did she want to continue to see each other after?

"Mal. After this is all over? Can we be..."

"Let's talk about our relationship after we get out of here okay." She placed her hand on his face, giving him comfort by rubbing her thumb over his cheek. He nodded understanding that the mission and survival needed to come first. He could wait. He **would** wait. She was worth it.

Mallory was back to being the stoic military girl and they continued the search for the for the Baron's base camp. It couldn't be much further now. Two hours in and they finally found it. It lead to an underground cave but a camp site was set up around it. It had all kinds of equipment including controls for the large canons placed all over this island. These were what were stopping the others from landing and finding them. That had to go and she had just the grenade for it.

"See that tent Nosedive?" She pointed it out to him.

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's what controls those canons firing on the guys. We've gotta deactivate it and take it out." Nosedive narrowed his eyes on it.

"Shouldn't be a problem since no one is here."

"Yeah maybe but don't just rush in. It could be a trap. We go slowly. Okay?" He nodded and pulled out his guns. "I'll cover you Mal."

She nodded then slowly and quietly made her way to the tent. Nosedive followed close behind watching for any possible danger. Once inside the tent Mallory worked on shutting down the defense system. It took longer then it would have taken Tanya but she finally got it and could hear the sound of it powering down. It was loud so someone would come to investigate soon. Placing an active grenade on the computer, Mallory and Nosedive ran for cover. Ten seconds later the computer and tent with all of the gear in it was completely destroyed in a loud explosion. Both ducks ran down into the mines guns out to find hunter drones working away. It was so loud in here that they didn't even hear the explosion top side. The strange crystals that Tanya had been talked about were all down here. Looking around Mallory found that the underground mine was unstable. Three large pillars where the only thing holding it up from collapsing. They had to bury this place under the giant rocks above.

"We're going to destroy this place by hitting those pillars with explosive pucks on time delay. Give it three minutes to give us time to get out of here so we aren't trapped with it." She instructed. Nosedive nodded, he was already on the same page before she said it. Both took aim and fired on the three pillars. Once done they ran for it back up the way they came.

"Go faster!" Mallory yelled. The hunter drones had seen them and were attacking now. Shooting at their retreating figures. Some of the Baron's mechanical wolves took chase and were hot on their tails.

They dashed through the forest running back to where they could use the dense trees for escape they ran back towards where their plane had last been. Hoping that the others would not be far off. If they knew their team then they knew that the guys wouldn't have giving up on trying to get to them.

The sounds of the giant rocks crushing everything under them as they fell was heard and felt by both ducks as they ran away. Dragaunus's operation was destroyed. "Mission accomplished." Mallory smirked thinking of all the trouble she and Nosedive still managed to cause Dragaunus.

Mallory looked over her shoulder to find the wolves gaining on them. "Nosedive split off but head in the same direction." She called out he nodded and run diagonally away from her. Some wolves split off to follow him while the others chased her.

Nosedive being tall gained some speed and found a bridge that lead to the other side of a cliff. The drop was far, much further then one hundred feet. He ran across the bridge only for the wolves to pounce on his back, pushing him down to the rickety bridge's wood boards. The one in front of his face broke and fell away, revealing the deadly heights he was at on a very old bridge. He didn't have much time to think about it as one wolf bit into his armored shoulder, slowing crush it with it's metal jaw. Nosedive yelled out in pain and grabbed it's head tossing it over the side of the bridge. Another wolf came after him but he dodged it and it went right through the boards and down to it's robotic end. The last one was pacing the ground across from him, trying to calculate if it could get to him. It chose against it and ran back into the woods. Nosedive sighed in relief only to hear Mallory's cry of pain. "Mallory!"

He got up to go to her only for his foot to go right through the bridge, he watched as the ground fell out from under him and the wood boards slowly pass his line of sight. Reacting fast he grabbed the ropes hanging from the side of the bridge and caught himself just in time to avoid plummeting to the earth far below him.

"Mallory! Are you alright?" He asked dangling above a hundred foot drop. Nosedive gulped and tried not to look down . "Please be okay! Then come and save my ass!" He yelled out.

"Nosedive!" She yelled from the solid ground across from him. She had cuts on her arms and stomach from claws and teeth but otherwise seemed fine. "Hold on Dive. I'm coming. Don't move." She stepped onto the bridge carefully. Making her way to him she grabbed his hand not holding the rope and attempted to pull him up, he was almost up when the sound of gun fire rang out. Mallory's eyes widened in pain but she ground her teeth and held onto Nosedive with everything she had in her. Another shot rang out and this time Mallory went down to her knees. The wood holding her up was about to give way. "Mallory!?" Nosedive looked behind her to find the Baron standing there with his smoking gun.

"You cowardly bastard!" Nosedive yelled.

The Baron just walked around into her view so she could she him as he aimed his gun at her. "I must say this has been a delightful hunt. You are by far the best I've faced. Your name is Mallory right?Please grace me with the honor of your full name." He said waiting for her to give her name. Mallory just glared at him unwilling to give him the honor. "Oh come now you take all of the fun out of this. Please. Your name. I vish to name my trophies appropriately."

"I guess that makes sense." She said faster then the Baron could react Mallory pulled her knife and threw it at the barrel of his gun clogging it before he could fire. Reacting too late the knife was logged in and he pulled the trigger, making the gun back fire on himself. It destroyed it's self and burning his one flesh and bone hand. Clutching it with his metal one he didn't see Mallory aim her gun and fire the puck ropes at him. They wrapped around him tightly and tied him up. The Baron fell on his face, surprised by her quickness. "Such an extraordinary opponent! A true goddess of the hunt, just like I thought." He said sounding muffled since he was face first on the ground. Putting her gun away Mallory tried to pull Nosedive up, who watched the whole thing in astonishment. Mallory was amazing!

Unfortunately the boards under her finally gave way. She fell through still holding Nosedive's hand. He gripped her hand tightly and held the rope with all his strength. His muscles burned from the strain but he refused to let go. She was a lot lighter then most but his one shoulder had just been hurt by the wolf and it was flaring in pain now. _"No! I'd rather lose my arm then let her go!"_ He thought determinedly.

"Hold on Mal!" He yelled, trying to pull her up but the sound of snapping rope made him freeze in horror. Slowly looking up he saw the rope he was holding was coming undone under the weight put on it. "Mal the ropes coming lose!" He yelled.

"Dive... Let me go." She whispered up to him. He looked down at her in horror. "No way! Don't even say that. We'll make it."

"It's not going to hold either of us Nosedive. You have a chance to at least save yourself. Do it. I didn't save you life just for you to through it away." The ropes snapped more, getting thinner.

"Well neither did I! So Shut up and hold on!" Nosedive yelled trying to think of a way to save them both. He could try his puck gun and use the grappling hook but the cliff had jagged rocks on both sides, if they hit wrong, which was a good chance then they would be done for but it was better then nothing. Getting ready he was suddenly stopped by Mallory letting go of his hand. He looked down at her in horror and held on as tight as possible but she was slipping through his fingers. "Mallory! No! Grab my hand! Don't let go!" She just stared up at him with a smile. "Please Mallory! Not again!" The rope holding them snapped again and Mallory hand slipped through. Dropping down Nosedive called out for her, tears filling his eyes until the familiar white armor of his brother flew into his vision.

Wildwing swung in fast and plucked Mallory from mid fall. He swung up and carried her over to the other side of the bridge to safety. "YES! ROCK ON BRO!" Nosedive cheered. Duke swung in and grabbed him off the bridge carrying him over to the rest of the ducks.

"Are you guys okay?" Wildwing asked worry evident in his voice.

"Bro you made it back!" Nosedive yelled happy to see his big brother. Mallory smiled at him happy to see them again.

"Thanks for the save."

"Mal! You were shot twice!" Nosedive yelled look running to look at her side. She shook her head finally standing on her own. "No my armor protected me. It didn't get through." Turned and showed then to bullets still stuck in the armor.

"So what should we do wit' him." Duke pointed to the Baron tied up on the ground. Mallory and Nosedive glared intensely at him. "Jail sounds good to me." Mallory voiced her opinion, Nosedive seconded it and everyone else agreed. Jail was the best solution for this guy.

"Not just any jail." Wildwing said getting everyone's attention. They looked at him curiously wondering what he had in mind.

…..

What he had in mind was worse then any jail Mallory had thought of. Not only was he in jail but it was one for the criminally insane. Wildwing had the guy placed in an asylum.

After Mallory and Nosedive gave them the quick version of everything that that happened, well almost everything, the others investigated the island to confirm that the crystals were all destroyed. Mission complete as Mallory says.

The ducks walked down the hall to the maximum security prison and asylum that the Baron was being held in. After walking down long hall ways they came upon his cell and were disturbed by what they found. Different images of hunts were hung around his cells on display for all to see. Only one picture was covered. The Baron turned to them and an excited smile crossed his face.

"Ducks. I'm so glad you could come." He laughed and turned back to his painting.

Wildwing took command and stepped forward. "Why did Dragaunus want those crystal's Baron? Talk!" The Baron just ignored him and continued painting. It was quiet for a couple of long seconds before he answered. "Some sort of new fuel. These crystal apparently can be made in to Beryllium."

"Oh he's right! They can but these are hard to find and Mallory and Nosedive destroyed what was left of them I believe." Tanya interjected.

"Mallory..." The Baron said her name in thought. Making the ducks turn to look at him. "That reminds me. I have somsing to show you." She raised her eyebrow at him as he went to the wall with the covered painting. Pulling the blanket off of it, the ducks were even more disturbed by the image presented to them.

It was of Mallory standing over the Baron, depicted as a cruel goddess surrounded by fire. Her face and body were dark with shadows but her cruel green eyes and fiery hair were vivid, bright and dangerous looking. The Baron was at her feet grabbing onto her leg while on his knees with a bloody cut on his face as if worshiping her. Her gun was in one hand pointed at his head and the knife in her other hand raised to the side with blood dripping on it. It was a strangely beautiful and intimate but frightening picture of the red headed duck.

Nosedive glared at the picture moving closer to Mallory as the Baron watched her face intensely. Wildwing snarled seeing the strange obsession the Baron was developing for Mallory. He moved slightly in front of her while the other ducks looked on and cringed at the creepiness of it all.

Mallory's face remained stoic. "Vell? Vhat do you think of it? I named it... The Untouchable." The Baron's thick German accent coming through.

She shifted her eyes away from the painting to his face. "If I'm the untouchable then way are you touching me? It is sarcastic?" She actually wanted to know.

"Not at all. I am the only other who can touch you like this. The only one that can kill you." He smiled. "So vhat of the painting? Vhat do you think of the painting it's self?"

"I think your brush strokes are sloppy." She stared at him with no expression. The other ducks seemed surprised by her reaction. The Baron turned to the painting and rubbing the scar on his face from her knife. "Yes this is true my muse but it vas done in passion!" He declared holding his hands up and clenching his fists.

"Speaking of passions... I couldn't help but notice that yours and mine are one in the same. You and I are very much alike Mallory."

Mallory scuffed. "We're nothing alike. Your a sicko who gets off on killing."

"Vrong. You and I both come alive vhen ve are hunting. You and I are the predators of our species. The rest are prey at our mercy. I saw it in you out there. You vere ready to kill. Ready to do vhat vas necessary to stay alive. A single minded focus of eliminating ones enemy. YOU VERE BEAUTIFUL." The ducks looked at him like he was crazy as he grabbed the bars of his cell. "You vere just like me. I even felt fear for the first time in years. You Mallory, vas and vill be my greatest hunt." He turned away and placed his hands behind his back seemingly more calm now.

"Yeah well in the meantime keep working on your brush strokes. You've got all the time in the world to do that." Mallory suggested, unmoved by the human's declarations. The ducks all turned away and walked back the way they came. Nosedive glared back at the human in his cell, staring at the painting of Mallory. Wildwing walked next to him and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "It's weird bro. We should remove that painting and burn it." Nosedive didn't want the Baron keeping images of Mallory in his cell and Wildwing agreed but that wouldn't stop him from doing another and possibly even weirder painting.

He looked over his shoulder at the painting. The Baron was rubbing his scarred cheek in thought as he stared at it. Suppressing a shiver Wildwing turned away and looked to the red head of the group, she seemed as if she was not bothered by it as if she **was** untouchable but Wildwing wondered what she really thought. Did it not bother her at all? I certainly bothered him. "There's not much we can do Dive. Even if we were to remove the painting he'd make another. The guy's obsessed. We just need to make sure that he remains locked up behind bars for the rest of his life and not give him the chance to try to hurt Mallory." He whispered to his brother.

Nosedive sighed and nodded. He knew that Mallory truly didn't care about the Baron and this turn of events but she was his lover so it bothered the hell out of him. Taking a deep breath Nosedive looked straight ahead, careful not to get any indication to the team that he and Mallory were in fact a couple. They had chosen to keep it quiet since Mallory thought they would react badly to it. The only one who knew besides them was Tanya, who kept it to herself.

Boarding the Aerowing they flew back to the pond. Nosedive promised himself he was going to make sure the Baron never left that prison as long as he was on this planet. Glancing over at Mallory he was surprised to find her smiling at him. She winked and turned back to the computer in front of her. Nosedive smirked at his girlfriend's cute little way of flirting without being to obvious. Sighing happily, Nosedive leaned back in hi chair, thanking his lucky stars that he was the lucky male to receive her attentions

Meanwhile in the front of the Aerowing, Tanya shifted nervously as Wildwing watched the interaction between the two. His eyes narrowed on them slightly, wondering what was really going on. Ever since they came back, they had been almost attached at the hip. They didn't do anything that made it seem like they were in a relationship but his gut instincts were telling him that something was going on. What was going on with them?

AN: Should I end this story here and start a new one or keep going? What do you guys think?


End file.
